Exchange
(This article is for the Exchange House. Are you looking for information on the Exchange Coin Exchange?) The Exchange is a large building found near the Beacons at Fragrant Plains, Springday Coast, and Goldvalley Prairie—all locations available to players from the start of the game. Despite having 30 locations—one Exchange at each of the three above locations on every archipelago—the Exchange operates server-wide, allowing trade with all other players on the server. Also known as the Trade House—or "th" in in-game chat—the Exchange was added to the game on January 23, 2019. The Exchange is a pedestrian zone and grants the Safe buff the same way a Beacon does. Players can not ride Mounts on the Exchange proper, and that includes the space above the Exchange: players on flying Mounts can be knocked off their Mount while flying over the Exchange; this does not deal Fall Damage, though. Imps do not spawn on the Exchange and other players can't attack you while you're on the Exchange but your Food and Water meters still go down over time. Safety Notice In an offiical post made on March 22, 2019 to the game's Facebook page, players were advised to no longer use the player-to-player trading feature and to instead do all trading through the Exchange instead. Accessing the Exchange When on the Exchange, players will gain a new icon in the upper-left of their screen, next to the Menu and Hearth buttons. The icon shows a set of scales; click on it to access the Exchange. Each item is sold in its own category. You can find a specific item using the search bar in the top-right, but there are limitations: # You must be viewing the item's category OR on the initial "Please choose a category" screen. # The search handles partial matching but it is case sensitive. Search "apple" will only find "Pineapple Bun," not "Apple," "Apple Tart," etc. The default view of the Exchange is the "Buy" tab. To sell items, click the button labeled "Sell" in the bottom-left of the screen. Currency The Exchange uses its own currencies: Gold Coins, Silver Coins, and Copper Coins. 1 Gold Coin is worth 100 Silver Coins and 1 Silver Coin is worth 100 Copper Coins. In order to get Exchange currency, a player must either use Credits to buy them (with each Credit being worth 1 Gold Coin) or sell an item on the Exchange to someone who has Exchange currency. Sale slots All players begin with two sales slots. A third unlocks when a character reaches level 5. A fourth unlocks at level 20. A fifth unlocks at level 35. A sixth unlocks at level 55. A seventh slot can be unlocked using an Exchange Expansion Card, available from the Shop. Pricing and sales fee Items sold on the Exchange have a minimum selling price of 1 Copper Coin per item. When an item sells on the Exchange, a 3% fee is taken by the Exchange itself. Notifications and purchases When one or more of your items sells, you will get an in-game mail message telling you which item sold and how many items are remaining in the sale's lot. You can access this information again later—with added pricing information—by going to the Exchange's Sell tab and clicking the "Sell Log" button. When you purchase an item, your purchase will be sent to you in an in-game mail message. This means that you can not purchase items from the Exchange if your mailbox is full. Category:Locations Category:Shops Category:Avoiding Scams